1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector, and more particularly, to a plug connector adapted to a Universal Serial Bus interface and with capability of dual mating orientation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With development of computer and peripheral equipment industry, a Universal Serial Bus (USB) interface has become one of important interfaces for communication and data transmission between a computer and peripheral equipment. A USB connector usually has a specified orientation when mating, i.e., a tongue of a USB male connector and a USB female connector are staggered, such that the tongue of the USB male connector is able to be inserted into a socketing space surrounded by a metal shell of the USB female connector. It ensures that the USB male connector is inserted into the female connector properly and that terminals of the USB male connector are electrically connected to terminals of the USB female connector, which achieves a purpose of communication and data transmission. In other words, the conventional USB connector has only single mating orientation. As a result, the USB male connector and the USB female connector have to be oriented before mating, such that the USB male and female connectors are able to be coupled each other. In such a way, the conventional USB connector is not convenient in use.